Victory! On Ice
by INFJagged
Summary: Both Victor and Yuri admit to themselves that they're not used to being in a real relationship. The two must learn what it means to care for someone else while also communicating to each other what they feel is lacking between them.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri curled his fingers into his palm, trapping some of the beach's coarse sand between digits. A cool, gentle breeze brushed against his hair and the strings of his hoodie. The sky was dark and grey, strands of golden sunlight protruding in various crannies of the giant clouds looming above. He sighed sadly and buried his face into his folded arms which were propped up by his legs. He was all alone with only the company of the dark, black birds flying away in the sky. Yuri always enjoyed moments like this throughout his life.

The ocean especially was where he liked to relax and rub off some of his social anxiety. Yuri was surprised when Victor suggested they visit there even though they had just "met". Yuri sighed again. It felt like so long ago that Victor first walked into his life and decided to become his coach. Ever since that day, he learned so much about his talents in skating, and more importantly, what was holding him back and caused him to falter during his routines.

He had loved Victor his whole life, but when they finally became close, Yuri realized it had immediately started becoming something more than just him admiring a skating superstar. Victor brought so much out of him, his newfound pride, confidence, and love for socializing with friends. Yuri had made so many friends and was able to speak his mind much easier since Victor had taught him how. Yuri wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life. Which was why he would never leave Victor's side again. Yuri began to imagine how wonderful it was going to be to move to Russia to live with Victor afar.

His face went from a delighted, girlish smile to immediate regret. Yuri thought a lot about how fast his relationship with Victor was going. At first, he gradually came to like it and was so happy to feel this way with someone, but now he wondered if they were going too far. It had taken so much courage to put that ring on his hand not too long ago. The sheer bliss and overwhelming excitement he felt when he knew Victor wanted to stay with him too was too much for words.

Only now did Yuri begin to see that his love for Victor kept him from paying attention to how little he knew about Victor's life. Yuri spent his life figuring out every detail of Victor's, from his skating abilities, to his personality, to his friendships, and so on. But what about Victor's past, and his family? Victor had told him before small things about his culture, such as Russia's lack of Christmas celebration and how he had a prior love life. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

He wimpily slammed a fist into the sand. He felt so weak and feeble; why couldn't he ask Victor more questions about him? He felt like he had failed him and whenever Victor wanted to talk about his life, he had rejected him. Suddenly, Yuri stood up and rubbed the tears off his face, which now had a look of defiance. No longer would he let himself feel scared and alone like this.

Victor taught him to be brave and to stay strong. Even if there were some holes in the database on Victor's life Yuri had been formulating in his mind for over a decade, that didn't make him care about him any less. It wasn't until Yuri began to start spending time with Victor that he began to realize he had the same aspirations as him and he never wanted to be away from him again. Even if it was hard to say out loud, Yuri knew that he wanted to eat katsudon with Victor, sleep with him, walk with him, skate with him, EVERYTHING. Yuri clenched his fists and looked up at the wide expanse of the ocean in front of him. A powerful wind swept his hair out of his face. Nothing was going to get in his and Victor's way. He was going to leave to Russia with him, and maybe then he would finally get to know everything about him at his home.

"CHRIIIIIS!", Victor shouted as he waved over his Swiss friend.

Christophe was only in Japan for one weekend so Victor could show him the hot springs before he left for Switzerland to practice new routines for next year's competitions. Before he would leave the next day, Victor was taking him out for some shopping at the mall.

"These shops are so cute. Hasetsu sure is a quaint little town. Almost makes it boring", Chris remarked with his heavy accent.

"I think it's peaceful", Victor replied with a big smile.

Readjusting the vegetables in the paper bag of groceries he was holding, he started walking up to multiple storefronts, looking at each store's selection.

"Need something special?" Chris questioned.

"I wonder if they have anything Yuri would like", he replied as he frowned while staring down a booth of souvenirs.

"Maybe you two could use something a little more sensual", Chris flirted.

"Heavens, nothing like that", Victor waved off, "he would have a heart attack".

"Speaking of the love birds, when's the wedding?" Chris asked, peering over Victor's shoulder.

"We haven't really discussed much, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine", Victor chuckled.

"Really…. how exactly did you two get engaged? I'd be too bored for monogamy, but what got this power couple to finally seal the deal? Was it you who proposed?"

"Actually he did! I think…. really, it was at the same time, you could say. Yuri bought my ring, and I bought his. We get along so perfectly!" "Did either one of you say anything? Anyone get on a knee? Something?"

"I guess we've never talked about it", Victor pondered as he tapped his lip, reflecting. "WHAT?!" Chris remarked in shock.

"Yuri's Japanese, not to mention he's so shy. He's not used to telling his feelings with words. I try not to force anything with him, it happened in our own way."

"Never mind, let's continue shopping, shall we?"

Chris adjusted his sunglasses and began to walk off. Victor sighed and followed close behind. He shifted his bag of groceries onto one arm and pulled out his phone with the other. He checked to make sure Yuri didn't leave him any messages or a call. He sighed again when he saw his box was empty.

He resolved to ease his mind with Instagram. Scrolling through his social media, he suddenly came across a particular link. It was an article titled "How to Make Your Relationship Last!". "Chris, I'll meet you back at the hot springs!" Victor shouted.

"Huh? Leaving me all alone in a foreign country?"

"Sorry, friend. I'll meet up with you shortly", Victor laughed.

Chris waved him off and continued on throughout the mall. Victor quickly found a bench and set down his groceries. He scrolled through the article, just out of curiosity. _Want to know how to make your S/O feel special? Here are a few easy tips_ , the clickbait-ing article promised.

Victor began skimming. Actually, the article had a point. it talked about how to tell what makes your S/O feel loved, not what _you_ think will make them feel that way. Everyone needs something different in order to feel appreciated. Some need to be given presents, some need hugs, some…. Victor nearly gasped.

He remembered back to Yuri's program at the Cup of China. Victor had crushed Yuri's heart with just his words alone when he had threatened to no longer be his coach. It was then that Yuri told him of the only true motivation for him, which was for Victor to believe in him more than he did himself. Although it had always been hard for Yuri to state his intentions, it now seemed quite apparent to Victor that Yuri needed to receive words more than give them. Victor felt ashamed of himself.

All of this time he spent their moments together trying to get them to bond and learn more about each other when the only way to truly enrapture Yuri was to tell him how he felt. Yuri's emotions were so sensitive, but just a few words of true love had always been all of the motivation he needed. Victor tucked away his phone, grabbed his groceries and raced off back to Yu-topia Katsuki.

"Victor?" Yuri shouted as he took his shoes off at the genkan.

He threw off his hoodie and headed upstairs. "Here!" Victor's disembodied voice replied.

Yuri opened the door to Victor's room to see him standing in front of his bed with a big smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Um, Victor… what are you doing?"

"I have a present for you! Come see."

Yuri blushed. Sheepishly, he began walking forward. Sweat beaded his face as he looked behind Victor at his bed. What was he planning? Frankly, Yuri was incredibly scared and embarrassed at this point.

His whole life he had trouble getting close to people he didn't know well. Every time he got caught in an uncomfortable hug, Yuri became rash and overprotective of his space. Victor was the one who helped him learn how to reach out to other people and be more inviting. It took some time, but Yuri learned how easy it was for him to touch Victor, too. But still, there were some boundaries in their relationship, things Yuri had never experienced before, and honestly was still scared to even try.

Yuri looked into Victor's big puppy eyes. Puppy eyes were definitely the right way to describe them. Victor was the living definition of "dog boyfriend". Victor had limited physical boundaries with others and he absolutely loved hugs. Victor was always looking for an embrace and a cuddle from Yuri.

Was Yuri holding Victor back? Victor had mentioned having lovers before; was Yuri not helping Victor feel loved by rejecting physical contact? Yuri thought back to all the times he jumped into Victor's arms and pulled him close, even snuggling him more often these days. Victor was the only one who ever had brought that side out of him. And Yuri loved it, every moment.

Yuri relaxed his body and approached Victor, a little less reluctant. _I'm ready_ , he thought to himself. Yuri stopped in his tracks once Victor whipped his arms out from behind him. Victor held up a white envelope with _Yuri_ written on it in beautiful cursive. "Go on, read it!" Victor said as he tilted his head to the side, his smile somehow even bigger now. Yuri, still in shock from the sudden surprise, shakily reached up and took the envelope. He opened it to find yellow parchment inside. He opened the note and began reading.

 _Yuri,_

 _I've come to realize there is much I still need to tell you. Ever since I met you, I knew you were someone special. I know you were very embarrassed about not remembering that night, and I'll admit, I was a little upset at first. But when I came to Hasetsu to be your coach, I realized I was wrong to expect to see that side of you when I arrived. You were so shy, so bashful, my little piggy! I got to know who you really were and there wasn't one second where I felt I preferred the silly, drunken you over the true Yuri. You've opened up so much these last months, and now it's my turn to open up to you. I never want to stop watching you perform, seeing you grow. I've never been good with words, especially when someone is crying, as you know! But I thought I should try. Please stay by my side._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Victor_

For the second time that day, Yuri began to cry.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I understand if it wasn't good enough-"

Yuri dropped the card and threw his arms around Victor's neck. The two tumbled back onto the bed, still embracing, and there was silence for a few seconds. Yuri buried his face into Victor's shoulder. Finally, Yuri looked back up and stared at Victor's surprised face.

"I want to be with you, Victor. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to go to Russia with you and… have a home together."

Victor nearly started crying himself. Victor placed his hand behind Yuri's head and brought it back down to his shoulder. Yuri grinned and listened to Victor's gentle heartbeat. Victor rubbed his hand up Yuri's back, sending chills across his spine. Yuri got up and crawled all the way onto the bed, Victor following his example.

Yuri laid down on his back and Victor hovered above him. Yuri pushed Victor's bangs aside and brushed them behind his ear. Victor grabbed his hand as he began to withdraw it and kissed it, tenderly. He then pushed Yuri's hand down above his head onto a pillow, locking it in place. Yuri used his other hand to grab Victor's chin and pulled him down.

Victor's eyes widened as Yuri suddenly kissed him. Victor closed his eyes and the two passionately locked lips. The two weren't erotic lovers. They were so much more, each other's family even. They were going to be the most powerful skating couple of all time. And eventually, they would finally be the greatest husbands in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Earlier_**

The ice was completely dark, the audience shrouded in shadows and expectant silence. The lone source of luminescence was the spotlight shining over the GPF silver medal winning skater, Yuri Katsuki. Yuri looked down at his skates, waiting for the music to begin. The ice radiated light similar to the sparkles vibrantly reflecting off of his costume. Blue. Everything was the color blue.

He suppressed a grin. The color blue was his favorite; it always seemed like such a calming and peaceful color. And now the whole world was watching from both an audience and through their televisions as the bright hue he wore was the only thing visible on the rink. The music began to play. _Stay Close to Me_ , the song his coach, Victor, had skated to for his free program last year. Yuri started to mimic the motions Victor had done for his free program.

The music was so lovely. Only, Yuri knew something the audience didn't. Yuri wasn't here just to show how well he could do his coach's program. He was here to show how much his coach meant to him, for all to see. Yuri drifted down the ice and prepared for his first quad.

He pushed his body forward until, finally gaining enough speed, he flung himself into a swirling spin in midair, then landed his quadruple lutz. The audience cheered. Yuri summoned as much passion as he could, not only into his movements, but also into his expression. This skate was a dance, one that he would use to convey all of the emotion inside of him. He pictured the look Victor had had when he skated to the song.

It was so forlorn, so pensive. Yuri sunk in to that emotion. _Victor_ , he thought. Yuri sprung into the air once again, landing his second quad. _Victor_. Desperation grew inside of him.

A year ago, he never would have imagined being able to skate for an exhibition. It was Victor who had brought him this far, to allow him to become a medal winner. He had spent everyday for the last year by Victor's side and he couldn't bear to be without him now. Yuri landed his last quad and continued to dance with the music. Energy began to swirl throughout his body.

He wasn't alone. Victor wasn't even watching him from behind the walls of the rink. He was there, with him. The light following him switched to purple. Victor, garbed in his matching, magenta costume from last year, appeared out from the dark and on to the ice with Yuri.

The audience roared around them. Yuri gently brushed Victor's chin and the two held hands as the drifted across the ice. To take a single's skating exhibition and change a routine into a pair skating program was incredibly unexpected, but it wasn't the first time the duo broke the norm. As ecstatic as Yuri was to finally be performing this skate with Victor at the Grand Prix, he focused his mind on the movements of his body. Thinking was hardly necessary, however.

All Yuri had to do was use his heart to navigate himself into succession with his fiancée. It felt so natural to him by now. Yuri helped Victor to find a good grip around his waist. Victor then lifted Yuri off of the ground and lifted him high into the air, as if Yuri was his possession, a prize that he could present to the whole world as his own. He placed him back down into a dip and the pair spun around.

Yuri felt so honored back when Victor asked if he wanted to learn how to do the program spot on. Yuri was still a little embarrassed that Victor had watched the video of him skating to the song, but he really did want to learn the routine perfectly and it became one of the first things his new coach practiced with him on. It was funny how Victor trying to teach Yuri how to do his skate turned into them goofing off and accidentally delving into pair skating. Ever since Yuri gained the confidence to go for the gold and get into the exhibition, deep down, he was especially hopeful of being able to perform this routine, which now even meant being able to do it with Victor at his side. Yuri tenderly touched Victor's cheek with the palm of his hand, carefully pulling it away as the skate continued to unfold. The warmth of a partner in the rink was such a new sensation for Yuri. He could only hope that he could do this again, and again….

"I don't know Victor, I'm a little concerned", Yuri sheepishly confessed to his coach.

"Yuri, don't you want to see all of your friends? You should celebrate, you did well this year", Victor tried reassuring him.

"N-no it's not that. I'm just scared I might get bored and accidentally drink too much booze", Yuri shamefully admitted.

"Aw, is that what's wrong? Don't worry, I'll protect you from too much champagne. Still, let's have some fun!" Victor cheered.

He took Yuri by the hand, feeling the slight chill of the metal ring around his finger. There was never a day Victor regretted putting that ring there. The two walked down the dimly lit hotel hall. Yuri blushed. He somewhat hoped someone would walk by and see them together. He was really starting to like being seen by Victor's side in public.

They carried on until they entered the large lobby. Moonlight illuminated the streets outside visible from the large windows all across the lobby's large walls. Not much was visible out there, or inside of the expensive hotel at the moment. The calm, orange lighting inside was constantly being disturbed by strokes of white flashes. Cameras were everywhere.

People were scattered in crowds against the walls behind stanchions cheering and asking for interviews. Well dressed skaters and sponsors were being channeled towards the conference center of the hotel. As soon as Victor and Yuri joined the fray, the crowds only got more chaotic. Victor gently tightened his grip on Yuri's hand. The two smiled and waved at the cameras. They funneled in line with the other celebrities and headed towards their destination.

The lobby continued onward until it opened into the large, lavish conference center in the next room. The red walls, sconces, and brilliant chandeliers reminded Yuri a lot of the last time he was at one of these things. Music played and people laughed. Victor and Yuri searched the round tables covered with white tablecloths and place cards for their names.

"We got seats with Yurio, didn't we?" Yuri asked.

Victor nodded and looked over at the other side of the room.

"Ah, there he is!"

Yuri Plisetsky sat alone at one of the tables in the far right corner of the room.

"Yuri!" Victor and Yuri cheered as they waved at their little superstar.

Yurio looked up and tried to hide his shame. Why were those two always so embarrassing? Victor sat to the right of Yurio and his fiancée sat to the right of him.

"It's so fancy this year", Yuri remarked.

"You should have seen the celebration after Worlds last year", Victor added.

"Yuri didn't qualify for that, did he?" Yurio recalled.

Yuri nodded. He didn't make it to the Four Continents or the World Championships last year. He was so humiliated by his failure at the GPF and the Nationals two years ago that he didn't even watch the Worlds on television. Not even to see Victor skate and win gold. Yurio noticed Yuri seemed uncomfortable with the topic.

"The pizza's good, try it", he said as he picked up a slice from his plate on the table, a long string of cheese still attached to it as he took a bite.

Victor stood up to go to the buffet tables.

"Get me something while you're there", Yuri told him.

"Your wish is my command", Victor said with a grin.

Yuri watched as he walked away. He admired the flattering, black suit Victor was wearing. Finally, he was wearing a suit for an appropriate occasion and not during one of Yuri's competitions for no reason. Even Yurio was dressed nicely for the event with a nice, navy suit that highlighted his light blonde, shoulder-length hair. Yuri squeezed the ends of his sleeves. He was finally able to wear the suit Victor bought him for his birthday. The fabric felt so soft. Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and the music turned off.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

Phichit, one of Yuri's best friends and a fellow skater from the GPF, stood in the middle of the room where there was a clearing for people to stand and talk, or eventually dance. Only now, Phichit stood alone as he spoke into a mic and a spotlight shone on him.

"May I have everyone's attention please. I would like to welcome all of you to this year's Grand Prix Finals banquet!"

The audience clapped, politely, trying to mask their confusion.

"Now, I would like to make a special announcement. One of you… is a murderer!"

Everyone began to murmur and chatter in more confusion.

Phichit continued, "Tonight, we're going to play a game! To help promote everyone to talk and have fun, we're going to play a game I call the Skating Spy. The banquet's sponsors have let me organize the game and you're all free to play along! Now, onto the rules of the game".

"Great, what kind of stupid game am I getting dragged into this time?" Yurio scoffed.

Yuri saw the pictures from the GPF banquet he was at last time. He saw how Yurio had jumped into the dance offs on his own. He smiled as he imagined Yurio was secretly excited about this game as well.

"One of you has been selected to play the murderer in the game. This person will select four different people throughout the night to 'kill', which means they will be asked to leave the banquet", Phichit explained.

The crowd groaned.

"We don't want anyone to be left out, right? So, the only way to save those four people is to find the murderer as soon as possible!"

"There's no surprise that Phichit would be the one to host this game", Victor said as he placed a plate for him and Yuri on the table and seated himself.

Yuri nodded. Phichit was practically the most sociable person Yuri knew. He had so many connections and was constantly communicating with fans through social media.

"Throughout the night, you will have to determine who the murderer is by using the clues about them that I, the police chief, give to you throughout the night about who the murderer is. You'll have to get to know everyone if you want to figure out who the murderer is based on their life. Now, here's the trick. Everyone in here must come to a unanimous vote on who they think the murderer is. You get two chances to vote together. If neither vote guesses correctly, you lose the game! Now, is everyone ready to have some fun!" Phichit cheered.

The crowd now seemed quite eager about Phichit's idea. The lights turned back on, the music began to play once again, and everyone raced out into the middle of the room now talking their heads off.

"Yuri, stay by me. I won't let anything happen to you tonight", Victor said, placing a hand on Yuri's thigh.

Yuri's face became very serious and he nodded in return.

"Ugh, don't make me puke", Yurio said as he rose from his chair and walked out into the crowd.

Yuri dug into a slice of pizza Victor had brought him and gulped down some champagne. Yuri was excited to play pretend with his friends, even if it seemed a little childish. It would also give him an excuse to stay by Victor, too….

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Update Summary: I took out a few lines from the first chapter that suggested Yuri's pair skate with Victor at his exhibition wasn't canon, because I honestly thought the scene was just Yuri hoping to pair skate with Victor someday, but now I actually get that that scene was his real exhibition skate after the GPF which is independent of the competition instead of it taking place at a pair skating competition. So, the second chapter has a reflection of that exhibition scene and will also lead into the banquet that took place soon after, which I will complete soon. Enjoy!


End file.
